FIG. 1 is a schematic of a prior art system 100 for current instance resource management. The system comprises:                one or more computer implemented current instances 112, 114, 116;        a computer implemented resource manager 130; and        one or more computer implemented current resources 142, 144, 146.        
The system may be owned or controlled by a cloud computing service provider 148, such as Amazon EC2, Google Cloud or Microsoft Azure.